Emergency Response Teams (ERT) utilize Push-To-Talk (PTT) devices to facilitate communication. The convergence of radio PTT and IP (Internet Protocol) networks opens this traditional communication modality to a new era of innovation and scalability. The vast amount of bandwidth enables new functionalities and makes it possible to present multiple channels and Virtual Talk Groups (VTGs) to end users. For example, the Interoperability and Collaboration System (IPICS) available from Cisco Systems, Inc. of California introduced the Push-To-Talk Management Center (PMC) client which allows users to participate in up to fifty PTT sessions (e.g., 18 simultaneously). The IPICS system can facilitate communication amongst a few thousand users who are divided into a plurality of virtual talk groups. Each VTG can be controlled by a plurality of dispatchers, operators, system administrators, or the like.
To ensure the integrity of the system, data structures and database activities are protected via transactions. Nevertheless, existing systems do not easily facilitate discussions between administrators who may be issuing conflicting instructions/configurations.
Existing databases may protect the integrity of information by employing transactions. For instance, a first transaction must execute to the end before the next transaction is allowed. The drawback of this method is that some transactions may take a relatively long time to complete, the execution of the next transaction therefore being delayed until the completion of the previous one.